Across the Hall
by punkieb39401
Summary: My story used to be under the penname Mybflookslikevin but I had to move it. Riddick finds love across the hall**COMPLETE**
1. Riddick's crush

`Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Black. Please believe it's all in fun (  
  
Summary: This fiction takes place a year after Riddick, Imam, and Jack barely got away with their lives from the dreadful planet. Imam and Jack went to New Mecca together while Riddick thought it best for him to find his own path in a neighboring planet called New Quebec. Even though Riddick has quit his evil ways of murder for fun, he still excepts jobs calling for his services.  
  
  
  
Across the Hall  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Riddick sat quietly in his apartment waiting for the clock to tick to 11:00 p.m. It was almost time to pay Mr. Jones a visit. Mr. Jones was a child molester that had gotten off one too many times. His latest victim's parents were more than willing to get rid of him and have paid handsomely to 'have his head on a stick' as they put it. BUZZ! "Welp, Time to pay tha piper Jonesy." Getting up and leaving the apartment he turns to see boxes outside the apartment door that's across from his, all marked 'Property of Dayla Solange'. Just as he turns to leave he runs smack dab into his new neighbor. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy I wasn't even looking." She says as she bends down to pick up things she's dropped not noticing Riddick just standing there. "That's dangerous you know, not looking." He says in a low seductive growl. She looks up slowly to a dark goggled face. Gasping slightly she steps back. "I'm sorry." She finally says as she rushes to her apartment. Smiling, Riddick continues to his previous engagement. With her scent still in his nose he stalks off into the night.  
  
  
  
Waiting in the alley for Jones to come out of some sleazy bar Riddick's mind starts to wander to Dayla. She looked liked she was mixed with Creole and Dominican. She had light honey eyes with emerald green surrounding them, a button nose with full kissable lips, 2 distinct dimples on the very middle of both cheeks. She also has black straight hair that just reaches her 'just the right size' breasts. With a smallish waist her hips stood out like a belly dancer's. Suddenly snapping out of his daydream, his attention goes back to his prey. Jones makes his way back down the alley Riddick was waiting for him in. 'Extremely bad timing' he thought as his mind flashes back to his ordeal a year ago. Pulling his shiv out of his pocket, he waits till Jones is just inches from him. Like a hunter to his prey Riddick lashes out and grabs Jones. Not knowing what hit him, Jones tries to scream but before he can Riddick squeezes his throat with his thumbs, paralyzing Jones's vocal cords. "How tha hells are ya Jones?" Riddick laughs. Pulling him deeper in the alley he throws him on the ground. Pulling his shiv close to his face, making sure his eyes see the massive blade. Seeing the Fear in his eyes grow more intense, Riddick slides the blade over his face. Blood starts to drip over Riddicks hand "Do you know who I am Jones?" Jones just sits there. Riddick presses the blade to his neck. "I'm only gonna ask one more time. Do you know who I am?" Shaking his head no Riddick smiles deeply. "I'm the last face you're gonna see before the life drains from you. This is from the Bern's and what you did to their daughter." Riddick says before he slits his throat. Riddick stands back as the blood starts to fill Jones's mouth and his body goes lifeless.  
  
Slowly trudging back to his apartment he smells her scent again. As he sticks his key in the door he breathes in deeply to smell the aroma. "Honeysuckle" he whispers to himself before he goes in. 'I wonder if she tastes just as sweet' he thinks as he slumps against the closed door. 


	2. Riddick confronts his crush

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next morning Riddick awakes with Dayla on his mind. He jumps out of bed and takes a shower. After changing his clothes, he wonders what Dayla is doing right now. Is she taking a shower? Is she changing her clothes? Sighing deeply he shakes his head as if he were shaking the thought of her, but it didn't help. Sitting down to his computer he subconsciously starts to look up information about a 'Dayla solange.' "Well, well, well. Ms. Dayla has a record." He grins. "2 D.U.I's, Indecent Exposure, and pick pocketing?!" he says with a laugh but it abruptly stops as he scans around the room for his own wallet. Frowning in confusion he runs through the apartment looking for his wallet. Minutes later he growls in rage. "She picked my pocket!" Laughing to himself he leans against a wall. "So Ms. Dayla wants to play?. Well I'm game." Going back to the computer he looks up her place of employment. "Joe's diner huh? I believe I'm in tha mood for a BLT right about now."  
  
Walking into the diner, a tall blonde looks up from a customer and looks Riddick up and down. Smiling seductively, she snakes over to him. "Why hello sugar, party of one?" she purrs. "Yes." Riddick says planly as he makes his way to the counter. She follows close by "Can I get you anything baby?" She says "Yes you can. You can get me a waitress by the name of Dayla Solange." Backing away and frowning a bit, she rolls her eyes before calling for Dayla. Dayla walks back from the kitchen. The tall blonde walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. Dayla laughs a little then stops suddenly when she sees Riddick. Her eyes grow wide before she calls to her boss. "I'M TAKING MY BREAK NOW!" She tries to break for the door but Riddick is already on her trail. As they run down the street Riddick quickly grabs Dayla by the arm the slings her into a wall. "Look, I can understand you being mad, but please understand that Ididn't intend on taking your wallet. I was even gonna give it back!" she whines "Shut up!" he says as he starts to walk her down an alley. "What are you gonna do to me?" She whimpers. Without a word pushes her against a wall so that she isn't facing him. "Spread em." He growls. "What?" she whispers. He leans in so he's only inches from her ear "Don't act like you haven't heard that before. Now spread your legs" Doing as he says he starts to slowly frisk her, but it's not a frisk that a cop would give a criminal but more of what a lover would give another. His hands start at her thighs moving around to her inner thighs just missing her bush. "mmm, no underwear." He hisses into her ear. Moving under her dress uniform he rubs her hips and waist, moving a hand over her bellybutton he feels the ring dangling from it. "What are you doing?" she coos. "I want my wallet back. I'm looking for it." "I ..I.. I don't have it with me. It's in my a..a..apartment." She stammers. His hands are at the underside of her breast. "How about dinner tonight?" He whispers. Turning around she pushes him back "what? I will not. You scare the fuck outta me then you take me down this dirty nasty alley way where you molest me then you think you can just make me swoon by asking me out?!? No, it doesn't work like that" Riddick starts to laugh at her spunk. "Honey, that's exactly how it works. It works like that or a call to your parole officer." Riddick laughs again at her facial expression of shock. "Fuck you!" she yells "Oh baby I'm tryin, but I rather get to know you first." She stands there shaking in anger. Looking at his watch Riddick turns to leave "You better get back to work, I'm sure your break is over and I don't wana get you fired. Oh by tha way, be ready by 8 and wear something nice." Leaving her there to stew. He walks back home once again with the scent of honeysuckle and a belly button ring. 


	3. Their first date

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The softer side of Riddick  
  
As Riddick came out of his apartment he could already visualize Dayla in her apartment. Knocking on the door he waited patiently until she came to the door. He grinned evilly as he stood there to drink her in. She wore a black one shoulder knit top with a sliver-studded strap across the chest and a stretchy knee length animal print skirt with a black lace trim at the hem. Her hair was in a simple bun. Slapping his wallet into his chest she walks past him down the hall. "Put your eyes back in your head. Let's get to this so I can hurry up and get home, I have someone waiting on me." "Who?" he asks in mock jealousy "Calgon." She answers coolly. He laughs at the comment causing her to smile a bit. "So where are you taking me?" she continues "The purple parrot." "Wow, that's fancy! And you're going like that?" she says with a frown. "Like what?" he said. He wore black pants with a black button down shirt. "I think I look nice." "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the goggles. Why do you wear them?" he slows down his pace pulling her close to him he turns to her so they're eye to eye. Lifting his goggles she gasps a little at what she sees. "Who did that to you?" "A guy in slam" "Did you piss him off?" Laughing he begins to walk again. Running next to him. "What did you do to him?" she says with enthusiasm "Nothing. I paid him in cigarettes." "You mean you wanted him to do that? Why?!!" "So I can sneak up on people in the dark. Plus it's a great scare tactic." He says in a low voice. Trying to smile makes him laugh more.  
  
  
  
The dinner was by candlelight, making Riddick's attraction for Dayla heightened. Her skin took on a whole new hue. Normally it was a buttery creamy color. Now it was a golden honey like her eyes. It wasn't much conversation at first, but Dayla soon broke the silence. "Why are you doing this?" she asks. He takes a sip of his drink then breathes in slowly. "I'm not sure really. It's just something about you." She raises her eyebrows "Is that right? A broke, paroled, petty thief?" She questioned. He smiles slightly before he speaks, "That's not a problem to me. Everyone has demons." Riddick whispers. "What are your demons?" she asks Looking at her momentarily he says, "They're too legion to mention. Atleast not right now." Throwing her napkin on the table she slumps back in her chair in a huff. "You know you're no fun at all." "Oh?" "Yeah, You know everything about me and I don't even know you're name. I must be real stupid to be on a date with a perfect stranger." Cocking his head slightly to look at her. "Do I make you nervous?" he asks. "Honestly?" "Yes" "Yes, you can be very intimidating at times. Like the first time I saw you, and then that little episode today in the alley. What tha hell was that?" "Sorry, force of habit" "That's a bad fuckin habit!" Riddick snorts at the comment. "Don't pretend you didn't like it." He rumbles. "So are you gonna tell me your name or not." She says annoyingly. "It's Richard." Shaking her head. "That's a start, you got a last name?" "Yes" "Do I get to know?" Riddick shakes his head. She sighs deeply, "So, Richard, what do you do for a living?" "I work for myself. I do what I want and when I want. It's the only way to work." Picking up her drink in a toasting manner she laughs, "You got that shit right!" They clink their glasses together.  
  
After dinner they walk home together, slowly they walk to their apartment doors. "So what now?" He asks as he pins her to her door then leans down to kiss her. She leans into more, while moaning into his mouth. Suddenly she pushes him off. "Nothing happens. All debts are paid buddy." Giggling she opens her door and walks in but before closing the door she quickly pecks him on the cheek. "Meet me tomorrow at my place at 2 p.m." then she slams the door in his face. He stands there for a second before putting a hand on his cheek then on her door. He goes to his place with the greatest feeling he's had in a long while. 


	4. Their second date *wink wink*

Across the hall  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day Riddick paced his apartment. He was nervous, him of all people was nervous. He honestly didn't know what to expect and that made him nervous. Finally realizing the time he stopped his pacing and made his way to Dayla's. Checking his watch, 1:55 p.m. Before he could knock the second time the door swung open. Standing in awe once again he stood more dumbfounded than the night before. There she stood in nothing but white cotton boy shorts and a tight cut off wife beater. Smiling she told him to come in. Not being able to take his eyes off her she kept on talking. Shaking his head slightly he finally looked at her face. "I'm sorry what did you say?" he says, "I said would you like a drink?" She said wide- eyed. " Uh, yeah. A coke if you got it." "Coming up, just make yourself comfortable." She says as she runs to the kitchen. He looks around the apartment, it's a pretty nice set up. It was clean but still had a few packed boxes in corners. She came back with his coke and slumped in the sofa next to him. "I want to talk about last night. I really enjoyed it, as strange as it seems, but I feel something's missing." She says in a quiet voice. "Like what?" "Well, for starters what are you aiming for?" "Meaning?" "Meaning why me? You're an attractive man. I'm sure you can get any woman you wanted. I mean it's not everyday that a guy makes a date with the girl who pick pocketed him." He smiles at the comment, "I told you, it's something about you." There's silence for a moment before she turns away from him with a sigh. Her long bangs fall from her loose ponytail into her face. Before she can move them back, Riddick already has his hand to her face to move it for her. 'god her skin is so soft, just like her lips' he thinks as he lingers at her cheek. Taking his hand slowly from her face she breaks the silence. " I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you but I don't like this." "What do you mean." "Like I said last night, you know almost everything about me and I don't know a thing about you." Pulling her hand from her grasp he sighed deeply 'well I might as well, she'll find out sooner or later' "What do you wana know?" Smiling she says "You said you were in slam. why?" "I killed some people." She stills "what? Why?" "All my life I've been thrown away. After years of switching to one bad foster to worse, they sent to the real hellhole. The fosters were all sweet and gushy when they first got me but that didn't take long for them to show their true colors, they felt that since I wasn't there's that they didn't have to care for me much. Just as long they got the check from the government next thing I knew they had me in a cage, literally" she gasps, "What did you do." "I started to act like they treated me, like an animal. I busted out one night and snuck in while they were sleeping and slit their throats. Since then I've been an animal among humans, up until about a year ago." "What made you change?" From there Riddick explains his whole story of what happened on the planet, and how Fry, Imam, and Jack gave him a reason to join the human race again. Sitting in a shocked silence she suddenly slithers her body on to him so that she's straddling him. She begins to kiss him passionately; taken aback he pushes her back from his lips. "What are you doing? You wana fuck me after what I just told you?" he rumbles "No, I want you to make love to me for telling something you didn't have to. You must really like me to just pour out what you just did." Picking her up so that her legs wrap around his waist he carries her to her bedroom "Lights dim" he says before laying her on the bed. Sitting up but still between her legs he starts to take off his shirt, then he loosens his pants, and lastly he moves for his goggles. His eyes shine from the soft light. She goes to remove her top but he quickly stops her "No, I wana do it." He says. Taking his rough hands to her waist he slowly moves up lifting her top in the process. Letting out a moan as he's hands slide over her soft firm breasts. Bending down to her pert nipple he takes it in his mouth between his teeth. This causes her to squirm a bit. Smiling he moves a hand down to her crotch, rubbing her through the then material. He feels the material start to get wet with her juices. Moving up to her face he looks her in the eyes "Are you ready for me?" he whispers. Looking away slightly, "Riddick, I have to tell you something." He continues to remove her shorts and positions himself at her opening. "What baby?" He says as he slowly slips in her. "I'm still a virgin." He stills, she waits for his reaction. "Are you mad?" She asks softly. "Looking at her again "No, but are you sure you wana do this?" With her legs she pushes him more into her. "I'll take that as a yes" He moans. Breaking past her fortress wall he growls in his throat as she takes in a sharp breath. Moving slowly at first he lets her get use to his size. "Harder." She breathes in his ear. Grinning widely he gives her one good thrust. "Like that?" mouth opened from the surprise she nods yes. Soon he begins a steady motion of hard thrusts. He love the way she feels around him, so tight, and new. Pulling her up he turns her on all fours and has her to grab the headboard. Pulling the ponytail out of her head he leans down to her ear, "Your mine now, No one else." Normally she would tell him to fuck off because she's no one's property, but for some reason she didn't mind that he claim her as his own. With that he thrust in her hard causing her to clutch the headboard harder, and letting out a slight whimper. This just turns him on more, His thrusts are rougher and faster now but she likes it. He pulls her hair slightly before he feels her start to tighten around him. "Mmm baby you gonna cum?" He whispers. She gives a soft 'uh huh' After 5 more good thrust he arches his back before giving a loud roar they both climax together. Collapsing on the bed the fall into a deep sleep and not waking until later that night. 


	5. Finding out Riddick's occupation

Across the hall  
  
Chap 5  
  
  
  
It was 2 months later and Riddick was on cloud nine. For the first time in his life he's never felt so good. It had gotten to the point that he didn't want Dayla out of his sight. He found himself calling her all the time, going to her job for 'a bite to eat'. 'What's happening to me?' He'd thought as he lay next to her naked form in his bed. Thinking back, ever since their first night together they'd sleep together. Funny thing is they didn't always have sex. Sometimes he just held her little body in his arms, he loved those nights, but not as much as the nights that they made love. Each time was so earth shattering. He was really falling for Dayla and she was too. She told him about how she got mixed up with the wrong crowd and that's why she ended up with a record, but one thing she never wanted to talk about was her nightmares. Sometimes in the middle of the night he'd wake up to her moaning and sometimes crying out "NO! STOP!" One night it had gotten so bad that she started screaming and crying and kicking in bed, and when Riddick tried to wake her up she jumped out of bed and ran to a corner and cried. That was the last straw, Riddick had to know what was wrong with her. The next morning she was up making breakfast as usual, and when he tried to mention it to her she acted like nothing happened. He waited till she went to work and hacked into the confidential files of her records (something he'd planned on doing in the first place but never did because of the time it would take). After reading the files all he could do was sit there and stare at the screen The more he looked the angrier he got. Rushing the door he ran out down the street to Joe's Diner.  
  
Once at the diner the tall blonde, who he came to know as Doris, Dayla's best friend, laid eyes on him she yelled back to Dayla that her man was here. Dayla stuck her head out to see Riddick. Smiling widely she stalked over to him and gave him a kiss "Hey baby, whatcha doin here?" she said. Noticing his expression she looked at Doris, "Can you cover me?" "Sure, why not, but if it get too busy I'm coming for you." Walking over to a nearby booth Riddick started immediately. "Who's Ethan phillip?" he asked with a mockingly inquisitive look. She looks up at him with a shocked gaze "How'd you know about him?" "I don't, that's why I'm asking you. Your files say he's your husband." He growls trying to control his temper. "Riddick, baby, it's not what you think." "It's not? Then what is it Day. I want you to tell me right now." "I am, if you can give me a chance." Slumping back in the booth and sighing "Remember when I told you I ran away from home?" she said "yeah, you said you were unhappy so you left." "Yeah well not in so many words." "What do you mean?" "My parents sold me to Ethan when I was 15, they were dirt poor and Ethan had money. Lots of it. So when he set his sights on me he made my parents a deal." Swallowing hard she fought to keep going. "When I got to his house it turned out this is what he lived for. He had 5 other wives than me, and children. Oh my god! There were children running everywhere. It was like he was breeding these poor girls. On our wedding night I was so scared. I begged him to not to do anything but that just made him mad. He hit me repeatedly for being 'disobedient' then he pulled out his little dick and grabbed me by my hair and shoved my head to his crotch, so I did the only thing I could. I bit tha fuck outta him. While he was on the floor bleeding I ran. I ran so fast and far that when I finally stopped I didn't know where I was. That's when I met up with 'that bad crowd'" Tears filled her eyes as she looked down. 'I'll kill him!' Riddick thought "I should of told you earlier but that's apart of my cover up." "Cover up?.what?" he finally asked "Riddick, after I ran away Ethan never stopped looking for me. Things have been quiet for the past year but I have a feeling he's still looking," Looking out the window she started to cry freely "Before I ran out of the house I could hear him yell that he'd kill me when he got his hands on me." Grabbing her hands Riddick said " Dayla, it's ok. I won't let anything happen to you. You gotta believe me baby." Sniffling she turns to him nodding. But all this was found out a month ago. Pulling her closer to him in bed, her movement being the only thing to snap him out of his thoughts. Kissing her cheek softly he leans close to her ear then whispers "You're mine Dayla, I'll never let anything get to you."  
  
The next morning he awakes to an empty bed and a ringing phone. Grumbling he calls for Dayla, to which there's no answer. "God I hate when she does that." Ripping the receiver from the still ringing phone he says in a seductive tone, "If you don't get that cute little ass over" but before he can finish the sentence another female voice comes over the phone. "Mr. Riddick? Is this the Riddick Residence?" the voice says. "Oh yes it is, I'm sorry." "Yes, well, you don't know me but I do believe I could use your services though she says. Frowning a little before speaking, "The price is 10,000 new francs. I want half upfront and the other after the job is done." Getting a pen and paper before continuing " Give me the name, where I can find them, and their offense." After the woman gives him the information on how to contact him, and how to exchange the money he hangs up. Breathing deeply he gets up to take a shower.  
  
Later that night Riddick decides to pop over to Dayla's. They decided on a quiet night at home watching tv. While watching tv a special newsbreak popped against the screen. The reporter went on to say that a body was found near the docks in the water and it was identified as a one 'Jeremy Jones.' The same Jones Riddick killed just a month ago. After the newsbreak Dayla sat wide-eyed before saying "That's so sad" Riddick wipes around the her "What?" he says in an annoyed voice "That's so sad is what I said" "Dayla he was a fuckin child molester, he got off easy compared to what he deserved." Confused Dayla looks at him puzzled "How'd you know he was a child molester. The news didn't say anything about that." 'uh oh!' Riddick thought "Riddick?" she whispered "I say him on the news a couple a months back when he got caught." Narrowing her eyes she looks at him. "Oh...ok" she says in a not very convincing tone. "Riddick when are you gonna tell me what exactly you do for a living?" He simply answered with a kiss to her head and, "Soon baby, when the times right." Dayla leans back into riddick's chest 'Sooner that you think honey, I think it's time to play a little detective work.' She thinks as he continues to move his hand up her shirt. 


	6. He loves her!

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
It had been 2 weeks since Dayla decided to find out what Riddick did for a living but she hadn't gotten much information since. All sure knew was that he had something that night at 11 p.m. The only reason she knew this it because he had to break a date of theirs. Dayla played it off really well though, she told him that she was going to be working late at the diner and she wouldn't be home until late anyway. This way he wouldn't suspect her to be the one following him. She stayed in her apartment until 11, and until she knew Riddick had left. From there she kept a close eye on him, kept a good distance between them. He stopped for a second and looked around, causing her to hide behind a building. Peeking from behind the he saw that he wasn't looking back anymore, instead he was looking down at a piece of paper then at the building in front of him, after stuffing the paper back into his pocket he stalks up to the building. It was a shady bar that was known for its fair share of low lives, and her boyfriend was going in, that didn't seem right. She stood behind that building because she thought it best that, that group of guys didn't see her.  
  
After about 2 hours of hiding Dayla was just about to give up and leave, but as she turned to leave riddick and some other guy can stumbling out of the bar. They were really loud but she noticed how Riddick was leading the way. Dayla stared at the direction they were going in before making a move. She followed them into an alley entrance. As they went deeper, she stayed at the entrance but kept a secure eye on them. She suddenly heard Riddick speak, "Well Mr. Hans it's time to pay the piper." With that Riddick had his shiv out and with one quick move the other man was on the ground bleeding. Before she knew it Dayla gave a loud whimper. Riddick rips around to see Dayla with a terrified look on her face. "Dayla?!" he hisses. He eyes tear from the man's dead body then to Riddick. Seeing he expression of anger in his face she quickly turns to run. Before she's 5 paces out of the alley Riddick already has her by the collar and yanks her back to the wall. "GET THA FUCK OFF ME RIDDICK!" "NO! Not until you calm down and let me explain." "Explain!? Explain my ass. You just killed that man for no reason. I thought you changed." She says trying to get away from him. He finally pins her to the wall. "Look! It wasn't for any reason. That man raped and killed many women. He could of gotten to you!" Her angry breathing starts to subside. "So that's the only reason why you killed him?" "No, I was paid to do it, it's my job" "That's what you do. You kill people." She says in a hurt soft voice "Yes, but they're all bad people, people who get what's suppose to be coming to him. It's my job to give it to them."  
  
At Riddick's place  
  
Dayla sat on his sofa in shock. 'I'm dating a murderer' she thought. Riddick came from the kitchen with some tea "Here baby drink this." She just sat and glared at the cup then at him. "How do I know it's not poison? How do I know you're not gonna kill me for what I know." Laughing he slumps down in the nearby chair. "This isn't a time to be laughing Riddick, it isn't funny I trusted you." "And I trusted you too Mrs.. Ethan Phillip." She looked up at him. "That's no fair, I had to keep it a secret." "So did I, I don't tell everyone that I go out and take the job in my own hands you know." Getting up and walking to him she takes the cup from his hand. "I don't like this Riddick, but I can deal with it. I can deal with it outta love for you." Looking up at her "You love me?" he asks. She sits in his lap "Of course I do, you think I stick around for just the sex?" "Well." He pauses " Yeah I did" Laughing she hits him in the chest. They go silent "You don't have to say it back if you don't want to. I just thought I'd let you know where I stand at this point." Lifting her up from his lap he gets up and leads her to his room. "Light Dim." He says as he takes off his clothes and goggles. After a night of mind- blowing sex, they drift into a deep slumber. She wakes early the next morning to Riddick's face directly in hers, and he's staring right at her. Laughing at the closeness she goes to get out of the bed but he stops her. "I love you too Dayla." Looking back at him she starts to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Really Riddick?!" He leans back with a smirk "Yeah, I do." She goes to pull the sheet over her but riddick pulls it away. "don't do that, I love looking at you." "But I'm cold" she says through chattering teeth. Laughing he pulls her down behind him, he moves to his side and rest head in his hand while she lay exposed to him on her back. "I love your hair." He said as he stroked the loose strands back. "I love your face" he continued when his hand moved to her cheek. This continued until they both couldn't take it anymore and ended up fucking wildly until the sheets were soaked with sweat and they collapsed on each other. Finally getting the strength to move Dayla called into work and told them she wouldn't making it in today. The rest of the day was spent either having sex or napping. It didn't get really wild until that night. 


	7. The sky room

Across the hall  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Riddick awoke to once again to an empty bed. Growling he leaned over to the clock on the nightstand, it was 7 p.m. His stomach started to growl. "God I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten all day." Turns to hear humming coming from his bathroom. Realizing it was Dayla in the shower he snuck in so that he could scare her. When he pulled back the shower curtain he got the bigger surprise than she did. She screamed and snatched the shower curtain back "Damn it Riddick you scared the fuck outta me!" she bellowed. He stood there stunned. He'd never seen her in the shower before. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was in a wavy, curly state because of the water and her body was soaking wet and soapy. It took him everything not to come in there and rub her down. "I'm sorry baby I was just playin." He said walking out. Looking around his bedroom he noticed that it took on a new character. At this point alot of her stuff was over his place. Her brush, some of her perfume, her lotion, some of her clothes. Looking at it got him kind of upset. Not because it was there but because it wasn't all here. 'Why couldn't all her stuff be here? The only reason why she'd go back to her apartment was to get things that weren't at his place.' She walked out of the bathroom with her two towels; one wrapped around her the other around her head. Surveying the room she must of noticed the same thing he did. "Whoa Riddick, I got more stuff here than I do at my place." She says laughing. Sitting on the edge of the bed she grabs her lotion and starts to lotion her legs. "Day, why don't we move all your stuff here?" she pauses on her knee. Letting her towel fall she shifts her head to him. "What are you sayin?" "I'm saying let's live together." Without Hesitation she jumps up and mounts him and plants him with kisses. Laughing he slowly removes her from him. "Let's celebrate, I'm taking you to the Sky Room for dinner." He says "Wow, that's my favorite restaurant." He kisses her deeply before they get up to get ready.  
  
The Sky Room was a restaurant that was on the top floor of a hotel, making it actually in the sky. The elavator to the Sky Room was packed. Riddick was behind Dayla and it seemed like every floor was stopped at to drop off people and/or pick up people. It had gotten to the point that Dayla was literally ass to crotch on Riddick. They didn't seem to mind though, once in awhile there were giggles that escaped Dayla. Teasingly she starts to slowly grind against him. He let's out a low moan, causing the people in the direct front of them look back at them. Smiling at them he grabs her hips, then whispers in her ear "Don't mess with the bull little girl..." Smiling broadly she continues to move her hips into him. He can feel his pants start to tighten around the groin. 'oh no!' he thought. Grabbing her hips again but more firmly. "Stop it." He rumbles. Suddenly the elevator stops and everyone gets out. The waiter quickly seats them in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Pulling her close to him he rumbles in her ear "What was that in the elevator." "I was having fun. Believe me it's going to get better." She says in a seductive tone before sipping her water. He can feel the blood rush to his dick. Shifting a little in his seat from the anticipation of what was next. The waiter made his way to their booth; as soon as he got there he started with the specials for the night. Dayla's hands were under the table out of sight. As the waiter kept talking Riddick kept her hand creep up his thigh. Shifting more in his seat he took a sip of water, her hand went to his fly and he almost choked on the water. The waiter looked strangely before asking if he should come back later. "Yes please." He choked "No it's ok, he'll be ok I'd like to hear those specials again." Dayla says with a sweet smile as her hand dives into his pants. He glares at her. "You ok baby?" she smiles sweetly "I'm fine, thank you" He says slowly, on the verge of a moan. She starts to stroke him firmly but slowly. The waiter starts to go through his specials again. Riddicked is almost over the edge before he growls out. "Leave!. Please, Come back later when we've made our choice." Shocked the Waiter says "Very well sir, I'll do that" with that he leaves. Pulling her hand out of his pants, she looks at him. "Wasn't that fun?" Looking at her in a shocked expression he can't believe what she just did. 'It's gonna be a long night' he thought as he leaned in to kiss her "Eat fast" he said as he motioned for the waiter to come. 


	8. Jack the Brat

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
**A Year Later**  
  
Things between Dayla and Riddick were still good. It was like they were the perfect couple. Of course they had their problems but nothing that couldn't be solved. The only burden that couldn't be solved was Dayla's nightmares. They'd still been a difficulty she couldn't get a grasp of. Riddick hated the fact that the woman he loved was in so much pain. Pain he couldn't take away. No matter how many times he told her Ethan couldn't get to her, she still believed he was out there looking.  
  
Waking up early, Riddick just lay in bed and watched her sleep. That was one of his favorite pass time (among others). He touched her slowly but stopped when he say her stir. Her lips were full and a deep pink from all the kissing from the previous night. Leaning down he softly pressed his lips against his. Moaning a little her eyes fluttered open. Smiling she looked up at him. "Mornin love" she says. "Morning" he rasps softly. "Make me breakfast?" she says in a little voice. Laughing he says, "I was about to ask you the same thing." Turning over she gets out of bed to get her robe "Fat chance I have to get to work. My boss says that if I'm late one more time he's putting me on dish detail." "Want me to 'talk' to him?" Riddick says half jokingly and half serious. Wrapping her robe around herself she crawls back on the bed "Thank you sweetie but I think I can handle it." She leans down to kiss him. She leans back on her legs and stares at him. "What are you looking at?" he finally says "I'm sitting here waiting for you to get my breakfast." She says with a giggle. Pulling her down he starts to tickle her. "Is that right?" he laughs. "Riddick stop! I gotta get ready for work!" she says between laughs. Yanking her up out of the bed he smacks her on the ass. "After your shower your breakfast will be waiting my lady." "That's what I thought!" She says as she turns to the bathroom. "What was that?" he says as he starts to get out of bed. "Nothing, I said nothing" She laughs as she runs the last few paces to the bathroom.  
  
Getting out of bed, he picks up his boxers from last night and slips them on. Not bothering with a shirt he heads for the kitchen. As he begins to cook he hears the shower turn off and Dayla coming into the bedroom humming. Smiling he begins to call for her but before he can the phone rings. Picking it up he continues to cook. "Hello?" "RIDDICK?!" "uh, yeah who is this?" "It's me! It's Jack" "Jack! How tha hell are ya girl?!" "I'm fine, god I've missed you Riddick. Look I'm gonna get straight to the point. I'm 18 now and you once said that when I became legal I could come and work with you. Whadda ya think?" Sighing deeply he pauses. "C'mon Riddick, you promised" she whines "Okay Jack, I guess we can fix up the spare room." "We?" Just then Dayla walks in with her robe on and she's toweling her hair. "What are we fixing up the spare room for?" She asks. Riddick holds speaking part of the phone. "It's Jack, she's gonna be staying with us." Going back to the phone. "Hey Jack, when you gonna be here?" "Sooner than you think." With that Jack hangs up there's a knock at the door. Dayla rushes to get it. Opening it Jack's smile fades slowly "Who tha hell are you and what are you doing here?" Jack spats. Dayla gets a 'no she didn't' look on her face then she looks down at herself and then turns to the door and looks at the apartment number. "Gee last time I checked I was Dayla Solange and I lived here. Now I think I have every right now to ask you the same questions." Suddenly Riddick walks up behind Dayla and pulls her into him. "Down girl! Jack this is my live-in girlfriend Dayla" Then turning to Dayla he says "Dayla this is Jack, the little brat who wants to be like me." Jack's eyes go big "Oh shit! I'm so sorry." Laughing Dayla extends her hand "It's okay, I've gotten worse." Jack takes her hand as she walks in and drops her bags. Surveying the apartment, Jack whirls around in amazement. "Whoa Riddick this is some pretty snazzy shit." Dayla laughs harder before saying "I'm gonna get ready for work., I'm gonna have to pass on breakfast" Riddick nods then turns to Jack. "Well I have to confess, Dayla did all the decorating and brought me up to date. Jack marvels at the entertainment center. "Well I like her already." Jack spins around to Riddick. Smiling she runs to him and gives him a big bear hug. "How tha fuck are ya, ya bastard." Laughing he picks her up and spins her around. Dayla re-appears in her uniform. "Hey you guys don't break anything." She says. Putting her down he clears his throat, "Yes, dear." Laughing Jack chokes out "whipped!" Riddick grabs her and pretends to choke her. Dayla walks over to Riddick, "I'm going to work now sweetie. Why don't you two stop by on my lunch break and we can get to know each other better." She kisses Riddick then moves for the door. "Oh and it was nice meeting you Jack." In the midst of that Dayla disappears. Jack slumps on the plush carpet. "So, Where'd you pick that one up, she seems nice." "Across the hall." He replies as he sits in a nearby chair. Shrugging her shoulders she says "Is it serious?" "Yes, very" she nods "Cool, Does she know about you and how you make your living." "Yes" "Shit riddick this is serious, What does she think?" "She doesn't like it but she doesn't keep me from it, she knows that I have to do what I have to do." "Speaking of which, I HAVE to see my room." Getting up he grabs her bags, "You're right across the hall from us. I guess it's good enough. We didn't get to get ready for your arrival so I guess you'll have to make due." He sets her bags down. "Get settled in and come on out so we can start training." "Already? Why can't we catch up on old times?" "We don't have time. I have a job to do in about a month and I need to get you into shape."  
  
The next few hours were rough for Jack. Riddick took no mercy when it came to getting it right. Jack was so tired she was about to pass out. He taught her moves, made her life weights, and taught her the proper way to handle a shiv, all this and it was only day one in her training. Jack was seriously re-thinking the whole situation, until Riddick said "Okay, lunch break." The sound of those words rung off her ears. "Oh, thank god!" She screams as she runs to the kitchen. "So how's Imam?" Riddick asks while getting things out to make a sandwich. Jack begins to spread the mayo on the bread slices. "Well, you know Imam. Of course he didn't want me to leave and he especially didn't want me following in your foot steps." "Why are you?" "I have my reasons." She simply says. Slapping his sandwich together, Riddick leaves the conversation as that. 


	9. vacation

Across the hall  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Dayla and Jack were already up eating breakfast. Riddick stumbles out of his room yawning. Seeing the girls at the kitchen table makes him smile. He walks up to Dayla and kisses her on the top of the head, then sits down to eat. With her back to him Jack continues to wash the dishes but waves a hand to him. "Jack, looks like we're gonna have to re-schedule your training. I have a contact I need to get in touch with." Suddenly Dayla 'accidentally-on purpose' drops her spoon against her plate. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." With that she gets up to leave. "Day come back." Riddick calls to her. Jack walks over to Riddick with a cup of coffee "She really doesn't like this does she?" Jack says. "No she doesn't, at all." He sighs as he buries his face in his hands. Later on that day when Riddick left Jack decided it was time to talk to Dayla. Sitting in the sofa across from Dayla, until Jack finally spoke. "Why do you let him do it if it bothers you so much?" "what?" "His job." Sighing deeply Dayla says "Riddick has animals in him. Animals that can't be tamed by my help., so if he feels this is what he needs to do to suppress them then I won't stand in his way." "Do you love him?" "Very much, do you?" "Of course, I wouldn't be asking you these questions if I didn't think they were necessary." Dayla looks confused slightly before asking "Necessary?" "Well yeah, see Riddick seems to really loves you and I'm just making sure the feeling is mutual and your not some gold-digging skank." Dayla's eyebrows rise. Jack shies back before saying "I'm sorry if I'm coming like a bitch." "No it's fine. Riddick's a good man and I'd try to protect him too." Jack and Dayla sat there in the same place for the next couple of hours just talking and getting to know wach other. By the time Riddick came back home they were best of friends. "Aaahh, It's so good seeing my favorite girls get a long." He says with a big goofy grin. "Now why don't we all go take a nice hot shower together?" he says jokingly. "Ha, ha, ha; for your information we already did that" Dayla mocks as she snakes an arm around Jack, then winks at her with a 'play along' look on her face. "Yeah, then after that it got even hotter." Jack continues ass he wraps as arm around Dayla's waist. Riddick's eyes are hidden behind goggles but by his expression the girls can visualize his eyes as big as moons. They start to laugh in unison. With that Riddick tackles them both to the ground. He stops when he realizes they're winning. "I have something to tell you guys." He says breathlessly, "My next job is in America 2." Jacks eyes widens, as she turns to Dayla "Hey day, aren't you from America 2." Dayla swallows hard before nodding. Riddick notices this but continues anyway, "So I was thinking that maybe we can all go. It can be like a vacation." Dayla glares ar Riddick before getting up to leave the room, causing him to stammer a bit "M. Maybe you can get in touch with your Aunt, Dayla, you know, maybe get in touch with your parents and get some closure." Dayla stops in mid-step then turns to Riddick "No, Riddick I don't need closure! It's not like they abandoned me like your parents did! They sold me Riddick! SOLD ME!" she bellows before slamming the door to their bedroom. "Fuck!" Riddick curses himself. "It's not your fault Riddick, nor hers. You were just trying to help, she's not ready yet." Jack says in a calming voice. Before going to her room. Later on in the night Riddick finally builds the courage to go to his room. Dayla is already in bed turned to the nightstand. He can tell she's not asleep because her breathing is too heavy. Pulling all his clothes off he climbs in bed with his back to her, just as she does to him. Minutes later Dayla finally speaks, "Riddick are you awake?" "Yes" she pauses; turning towards him she touches his back. He loved when she touched him. "I'm sorry for what I said, especially about your parents." She says quietly. He turns towards her. "Baby, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I just wana take your pain away." Dayla takes off his goggles so she can see his eyes. She loved to look into his eyes when they were in bed like this talking, tonight was especially good because the moon gleamed through the blinds. "Okay Riddick, I trust you, I'll go." She leans in and kisses him firmly \. Riddick takes her hand and brings it to his mouth. "Me and Jack will be with you the whole time." He says before kissing her hand. She moves in closer so that their bodies intertwine. "I love you" He whispers in her hair "I Love you too" she follows. 


	10. You owe me

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next morning Riddick and jack were already in the weight room training. Dayla comes in with two cups of coffee. She walks over to Riddick who's spotting Jack's benching. Handing him a cup she kisses between counts. "How long are you guys gonna be here? I wana take Jack shopping before we leave for America 2" Dayla says as walks around to Jack's side. Pulling the weights from Jacks hand Riddick says, "We have about 2 or 3 hours more, I have to teach her a couple of moves." Jack looks like she's about to pass out. Taking pity on her Dayla rubs her hair back from her face. "Hang in there kiddo, next stop is shopping heaven with me." Dayla laughs as she walks out of the room. Minutes later Dayla sits in the den with the cordless phone in one hand and her aunt Rita's number in the other. Swallowing hard she picks up the phone and dials. After about 3 rings someone picks up. "Hello?" "Yes, is this the Rita Dean residence" "Yes this is she, may I ask who's speaking," Dayla's heart leaps with Joy. It was her Aunt Rita, the only aunt who tried to get her back after her parents sold her. "It's me Aunt Rita, Dayla." There's a long pause. "Dayla?" she can hear her sniffling "Yes, it's me." "Oh my god, you're alive?" "Yes" "Oh my! My Dayla. My sweet Dayla. Where are you?" "Um.,, I can't tell you that but I can tell you that I'm coming to visit." "Really, when!" "Tomorrow" "Oh my!" "Yeah and I was wondering if we could come and stay with you for our stay. We're gonna be staying for about 2 or 3 weeks." "We? who else?" "Me, a friend of mine, and my boyfriend. They have a job to do there and it's gonna take some time to get it all done." "Well, I guess so, You know my house is always open and I have a lot of room." "Good, Well I have to go now but its been great hearing your voice Aunt Rita." "Yes baby, the same to you." "Aunt rita?" "Yes?" "I need to talk to about some stuff" "You wana know about your parents don't you?" " Yes" "I'll tell you anything you wana know baby, just get here safely." "Ok, bye" Hanging up she goes to change clothes. Walking out of her room she runs smack dab into Riddick. Rubbing her head she says "Déjà vu like a muther." Laughing he says "We gotta stop meeting like this" He goes to hug her but she pushes him back "nuh uh. You're all sweaty." "So that means I can't get a hug and a kiss from my girl?" "Not when I'm looking this good" laughing as she walked away he watched her ass sway as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. She wore a beige semi-sheer lace top with a blue denim mini skirt and beige strappy sandals. Riddick quickly followed as he took the bottled water from her hand he drunk it down in one gulp. "That was mine, don't you know how to share?" she says "Of course, I'm letting you go out like that, I'm sharing you with the rest of the male population." Laughing she leans in kisses him delicately then pulls back. "You owe me a bottle of water." She says before leaving out "And you owe me that ass of yours when you get back." He says as he pinches her ass. Giggling she turns to him "Don't get fresh! Is Jack ready to go?" "Nope, She's taking a shower." Dayla sits on the sofa with her legs propped up on the coffee table. As she flips through the channels Riddick takes her in. "You ever notices, tha more channels they give us the less there is to watch." She laughs quietly at her little joke before he comes and sits next to her. "Your hair is nice." "Thank you honey," she says. Noticing his closeness she moves away a little "What are you doing Riddick?" "Nothing, Just getting a closer look" "OOOOOOOOK" she says before continuing her quest to find something on the tube. He leans in and sniffs a little "You smell good" "Thank you Riddick, it's your favorite." "I know it, honeysuckle, you know what that does to me." He glares at her, she slowly turns to him with a knowing look she starts to shake her head 'no' while he shakes his 'yes' "Riddick no! Jack's in the other room." "So!" "Riddick you're acting like a high schooler, stop it!" she says while trying to hold him back. Before she can say anything else Riddick whips her around on her back and he quickly mounts her. Their faces are millimeters away from each other. Moving his hand up her skirt to her inner thigh he starts to rub her through her panties. "Can a high schooler do that? Can they get you hot like that without even having to try?" "No" she breathes. Kissing her passionately he shifts so that the only thing stopping him from fucking her into oblivion is his pants and her underwear. "OH GOD! Can you two please do that later after we get back from shopping!" Jack says as she props herself against the door. Riddick groans as he gets off of Dayla. "Sorry jack" Dayla says with a giggle. "Don't apologize to her. She's the one who interrupted us." Riddick mumbles as they go to leave. "Oh cry me a river tent boy." Jack says as she motions to the bulge in Riddick's pants. The girls burst into laughter as Riddick grabs a pillow to cover himself with. "So I guess it's 'gang up on Riddick' day huh?" Jack walks out the apartment as Dayla goes over to Riddick to kiss him goodbye. "No baby it's nothing like that" Dayla says, and then she bends down further to whisper in his ear. "But I'll gang up on you later on tonight if you want." With that Dayla turns to go, leaving Riddick there with a big dopey grin. 


	11. Paying Debts

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The rest of the day Riddick is all smiles. All he can think about is what he plans on doing to Dayla. Spacing out, he suddenly is snapped back into reality when Dayla and Jack literally come stumbling in with shopping bags and boxes galore. Riddick gets up "Nice to see where my money's going." he says, "Oh shut up and help us tent boy." Jack chimes. With that he takes the stuff out of Dayla's hands "Here baby let me help you." He says as he stakes the bags on to Jack. "Riddick , you fucker! Help me." "Help yourself." He calls back as he pulls Dayla to their bedroom. He immediately starts stripping off his clothes. "Dim lights" He growls as he snatches his goggles off. Dayla kicks off her shoes then sits on the bed. "I think you owe me something," he says seductively as he walks over to her and starts ripping off her clothes, until all she's left with is her bra and panties. He flips her over and slowly rubs from her shoulders down to her waist. He can hear her moan for more. Moving back up her back he unlatches her bra, then flips her over on her back. Removing the bra he looms over her with his muscular frame. While pm his knees he rubs his rough hands once again over her body, stopping at her firm breasts. As if that wasn't getting her hot enough, he leaned down to take her right nipple in his mouth. He then reaches down to remove her underwear, his middle finger slipping inside her. She starts to grind against his digit as he continues down her body with his tongue. Stopping at her clit he flickers his tongue over it. "Oh my god!" she whispers hoarsely. He leans back up then positions himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes he quickly thrusts inside her. Her body rises a little with initial shock then falls back to the bed. He loved the feeling of her. She fit him like a glove. He slowly thrusts in and out, with deep hard thrusts. She loved this part; she loved having him think he had the upper hand. Moving her legs up more, this gave him deeper penetration, with that he stills. She smiles up at him because she knows it's taking everything he can muster to not cum. He starts up again but with hesitation. He doesn't know how many tricks she has in her bag. "Harder." She whimpers softly in his ear. Without a word his pace takes on a rougher stride. This makes her cry out softly with every thrust. She starts to feel him throb inside her. Leaning up she whispers "I know you're waiting out for me to cum. You don't have to." This takes him to his peak; bucking wildly against her he gives her three more good thrusts before driving it home. She begins to come a long with him. After that he collapses on top of her.  
  
The next morning Jack walks into the den to see Dayla in Riddick's lap feeding him cereal while they're watching T.V. "God, you too make me sick." She spats as she plops down in a chair. Her brown bob-lengthed hair all tussled from the night before and still in her wife beater, boxers, and socks. She swings her lanky legs over the arm of the chair. Her boyish figure slumped in the chair. "So what time are we leaving?" she asks, but Dayla and Riddick are so wrapped up in themselves that they don't even notive Jack. Huffing loudly, Jack clears her throat noisily causing Dayla to jump and turn to her. "Oh Jack I'm sorry, um. we're gonna be leaving this afternoon and make it there by tomorrow evening." "Where are we staying." "My aunt Rita's" "Oh cool, that's the nice one right?" "Yeah she's the only one that never stopped looking for me." "Why didn't you go to stay with her?" A shiver goes through her, making Riddick embrace her tighter. "Cuz I knew Ethan would look for me there, and then kill me and her." Dayla trails off. Riddick shoots jack a 'knock it off with all the questons' look. He kisses her softly on the neck before saying "Okay girls, we need to start packing. I'm going down to the docking port to get the ship ready. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I want you ywo to be packed and ready to go when I come back." "Riddick did you talk to my parole officer like I asked you to?" Dayla asks, "Yes, we had a long talk about the dos and don'ts of fucking with Riddick's girl." "God Riddick, you didn't!" she yells. Jack looks up "What? What happened?" she asks. Riddick walks over to the door to leave out, but stops to say, "Day's parole officer was having a problem with keeping his hands to himself. So I put my hands on him." Jack gets a knowing look on her face before sinking back into the chair. Dayla sits on the sofa with her hand over her mouth in shock, as tears start to well up in her ears "I didn't want you to kill him." "I told you Dayla, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you again." Getting close to her he whispers "Don't you dare cry for him." Jack looks up at the familiarity of his words. Moving away he slams the door behind him causing them to jump.  
  
**Three Hours Later**  
  
Riddick tries to talk to Dayla on the ship but it doesn't help. She dodges him the whole time. It wasn't until that night that he couldn't take it anymore. Dayla was on top of the covers as he lay under them. "Aren't you cold?" he says with a smile "I'll manage." She says through clenched teeth. "Dayla, I had to do it." "Riddick I'm not upset at that. I'm not even mad at you. I'm just tense." "About what?" he says as he wraps her in the covers. "I'm scared of meeting my parents, I'm scared of what they're gonna say when they see me." "If they know anything they'll be happy. There has to be some kind of explanation behind all of this." Pulling her closer to him he feels her hot tears on his arm. He suddenly feels a hot stinging tug at his eyes. He hated seeing her hurt like this, he needed answers. He wanted to know why they would give up something so beautiful and special. 


	12. Aunt Rita

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
While riding through America 2 Riddick looks out of the car window while holding Dayla's hand. When they get to Dayla's aunt's house they quickly get out and unload the taxi. Dayla's aunt lived in the historical neighborhood, the house was 3 stories and had about 7 rooms and 3 bathrooms, and it had been in the Solange family for centuries. Dayla slowly walks up the stairs to the porch; Riddick places a hand on the small of her back. She hesitantly rings the doorbell; swiftly the door swings open to a shorter older version of Dayla. Her face went into an astonished look before grabbing Dayla in a strong embrace. "DEE DEE!" she squeals. Riddick and Jack look at each other with confused smiles then whisper in unison "dee dee?" Looking over at them Rita walks over to embrace both in a deep squeeze, knocking the wind out of them both. "Let me guess, you're Richard." Rita says as she releases them. Turning to Jack she looks her up and down before touching her hair "And you're Jaclyn, aka Jack." Jack and Riddick give her a smile. Hugging them once more she squeals again "It's so good to meet you two!" She quickly wipes around and starts gathering up their bags. "Look at my manners. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Rita says. They stand there for a minute, not sure what just quite happened. Dayla turns to them, "She's just a little excited to see us." "Excited? I thought she was about to pee her pants." Jack says quietly, causing them to all laugh. Rita comes popping out of the kitchen with cold drinks. "Please, sit, sit, I wana take a good look at all of you." She says. "Firstly I just wana say that I'm so happy that you could come and stay with me. My name is Rita Solange and I'm Dayla's aunt. But I'm sure you already knew that. Please call me Rita, there's no need for formalities here" Rita walks over to Dayla with a big teethy grin. "Oh my sweet Dayla, you're so beautiful." Dayla looks down to blush a little. Rita takes her hand and stands her up. "Look at you. Your hair, it's so long and straight." She says as she runs her hand through it then looks over to Jack and Riddick to say, "There was a time when this one was little that we couldn't get a comb through it without her screaming her head off cuz it was so curly." Rita turns back to Dayla and looks her in the face "And that pretty face, hasn't changed a bit. You know you were always a beautiful baby. There was never a doubt that you'd be a beautiful woman." Huggin her one more time she breaks from the hold to run to the kitchen once more. "Oh I forgot then cookies for after dinner!" she shrieks as she runs. "Wow! She's really nice Dayla." Jack breathes. "I know, she's always been like that. She gets it from my grandmother." Dayla gets up to go the kitchen. "I guess you guys can go upstairs and pick out a room to stay in. I'm gonna stay down here and talk to rita." She says, "Are you sure? You don't want me to go with you?" Riddick says. She smiles at him slightly "I'll be fine Riddick, go and find a room." Nodding he tells jack to help him with the bags.  
  
Dayla walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. "Aunt rita?" "mmm hmm?" "Can we talk?" Taking out the cookies she slowly walks over to the table and sits down next to Dayla. "You wana talk about it now, don't you?" Dayla looks down "If you don't mind, I'd like to" Rita places her hands over Dayla's "Ask me anything Dee dee" sighing deeply Dayla looks at rita "Where are they?" "You're mother died after you left. The pain of what she did overwhelmed her, so she killed herself from the grief." Swallowing hard Dayla chokes out "and my father?" "He's living somewhere in Timberton with his new wife" Dayla sits back in disgust while trying to hold back tears. "OH Dee dee don't cry. Your father, my brother, is a pig. He doesn't deserve your or my tears." "He didn't even try to find me after he heard I ran away?" "No, he said that you weren't his responsibility anymore and as long as he had the money he didn't have to worry about you." Rita trails off. "How much?" "How much what?" "How much did they get for me?" "10 million" Dayla's eyes widen "What?!" "Yes" "And with his new wife I guess I won't see a dime of that will I?" Rita starts to smiles before saying "Not necessarily." Dayla looks confused as she looks at her "What do you mean?" "Your mother left you something. She left you half of it after her death." "oh my god!" Rita's smile widens "I've been keeping it for you. I knew you'd come back. After you left and she died the money came to me , I didn't spend it though. Cuz I knew, I just knew you'd come back." Dayla moves closer to Rita "So are you telling me that I have 5 million dollars" "Yes, Yes I am" Dayla's head starts to swim. Seeing this Rita gets up to fan her "Lord child are you ok? I didn't mean to make you light headed" "No it's ok, I just need to lay down I think." Helping her up the stairs to Riddick's room, Rita explains everything to him. Leaving thme in their room to talk Rita goes back downstairs to the Kitchen and picks up the phone and dials. Looking around to see if anyone is around she speaks in a slight whisper "Yes, is this Ethan? She's here, but we have a problem. She brought company...." 


	13. That Bitch!

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Jack comes downstairs to hear the end part of Rita's conversation. Hiding behind the door of the kitchen to listen she hears Rita's hissing into the phone. "Yes! I want her dead. The sooner she's gone the sooner I can get my money." Jack's face turns into a frown 'what tha hell?' she thinks "Don't worry about it, I'll get her out of the house somehow, when I do you'll be the first to know, I promise." Rita spats as she slaps the phone down. Jack slowly slides from the door and back upstairs. She races into the room Riddick and Dayla are in. "Riddick, Dayla, we need to talk."  
  
After explaining everything they all sit in silence. "That fuckin bitch!" Dayla yells as she gets up and runs to the door. Riddick quickly grabs her "What are you doing?" "I'm going to kill her. She'll kill me before I can even get a chance at her." Dayla yells. Covering her mouth Riddick sits her on the bed. "Look calm down, she won't do a damn thing while I'm around." Jack sits next to her and says "Or me" Riddick begins to pace the room. "You know this is all coming together. I just tried to call my contact and the phone was disconnected. I think Aunt Rita has been a busy woman." Riddick says as he goes over to the window. "Do you think she got us to come out here?" Jack questions, "Yeah.5 million is a lot of money." Dayla sits quietly before finally saying "I want her dead" Riddick turns to Dayla "What?" "I want her dead and I want us to do it." "Us?" "Yes, I want you, me, and Jack to kill her." Riddick flashes her an evil grin. "Yes ma'am!" She smiles back at him. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Jack asks, "Cuz I'm tired of this, I'm tired of always running and watching my back. It's time people started watching their backs from me." Dayla says as she stares into space. Sighing Jack wraps her arm around Dayla before saying "Well you know what they say, 'The family that slays together stays together'." Dayla laughs a little "We have to do this right though. I want to get Ethan too." Riddick says as he turns to them. "So to get to him we're gonna have to play this out until Rita can lead us to him. Meanwhile, Dayla don't leave this house without either me or Jack." "Fine, but we have to do this fast though. I find it hard to be nice to people who want me dead for my money." Riddick walks to the door "I'll put a bug on the phone so I can trace the phone calls that come in and out of the house, and we'll let her play out her plan to get you out of the house alone then when she calls Ethan we'll trace the call then make a little visit to Mr. Phillips, then we'll surprise Aunt Rita." All of a sudden there's a knock on the door, it's Rita "Hey you guys, it's time for dinner." "Ok thanks Rita" Riddick calls out in a stern voice, bending down to Dayla he kisses her on the forehead "Can you handle this baby?" "Yes, just hold me back if I try to stab a fork in her neck." Riddick smiles up at her "It's okay baby."  
  
Dinner was quiet except for Rita talking her head off about Dayla and her childhood. Dayla would smile slightly every so often to give Rita a reassuring feeling. After dinner they all went to bed. Dayla lay next to Riddick so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Riddick?" "Yeah?" Dayla buried her head deeper into his chest "Why don't they love me?" "Who baby?" "My family" Pausing for a moment her pulls her closer and takes her chin and moves her head up so they're eye to eye once again "They aren't your family Day." She looks down "Look at me, We're your family. Me and Jack. Nothing can change that, and it will never change." Getting out of bed Riddick walks over to his bag and walks back to bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lays a velvet box on the bedspread. Dayla sits up and stares at the box "Riddick that better be a ring or a piece a coal, and if it is it's going upside your head." Laughing Riddick opens the box but leaves it on the bed spread. Picking up the ring she examines it "What is this for?" "You know what it is" "Damn it Riddick!" "What?!" "Don't do this, don't give me a crumby proposal." She says as she jumps out of bed. Pulling her to him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was gonna ask you at dinner but I thought it be in good taste to ask you later." Getting on both knees he hugs her close. "I once told you that you were mine. Well I meant that, what I never said was that I was yours too. I want us to be married so that everyone knows that we belong together." "Oh Riddie!" she breathes. He loved it when she called him Riddie. It let him know he did something very extra mega good. "I love you Dayla, Will you marry me?" "Of course I will." She says as she drops to her knees to kiss him. Pulling away she looks him in his eyes, "about this family thing" She says "You think we have room for one more?" His facial expression turns into amazement. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that in about 8 months things are gonna get a bit nosy." 


	14. The plan

Across the Hall  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Dayla had gotten better with her fake kindness to her aunt. Her and Rita spent a nice day together (which would have been nicer if they really meant it.) with Jack not to far from them. Rita gave Dayla and Jack the 25-cent tour of the house and garden, the more Rita showed the more Dayla fell in love with the place. Dayla rubbed her small stomach as she visualized her and Riddick's children running through the halls and playing in the garden. She wanted to live here and have it be their home. 'They owed me that much' she thought. Snapping out of her dream-like state as Riddick stalks over to Rita and Dayla. Smiling he goes to Dayla's side, "Can we talk sweetie?" "Sure, aunt Rita will you excuse us?" Rita smiles sweetly before getting up. "By all means, I have some cleaning to get to anyway." As she left Riddick's 'shit don't stink' smile quickly faded. "Are you okay?" he asks with an overly concerned voice. Jack and Dayla look at each other for a moment before laughing. "She didn't try to slit my throat if that's what you're askin." "That's not funny Dayla." He says in a more stern voice. Leaning her head towards his she says, "I know, I'm sorry." She places one of the flowers behind his ear, as he pulls her to his lap. "Jack have you been thinking what I've been thinking?" Dayla says with a wink. "If it involves us offing tha bitch and keeping the house then, yes I've been thinking it too." Jack says in a calm voice. Dayla nods then turns to Riddick, "What do you think? I wana live here. I want this to be our home." He sighs deeply, "I don't know Day." Jack and Dayla sandwich him and start kissing him while saying, "oh please, oh please!" Riddick finally says 'yes', giving them their way. Riddick then goes on to say "I got the bug planted in the phone, all we need is for her to try to bait you." Dayla's smile disappears the she says "What's the plan?" "Well when Rita does her little thing and gets you alone Jack is gonna stay behind with Rita and make sure she's here when I come back." Riddick says as he takes the flower from his ear. Dayla looks at him confused "You mean when WE come back right? I'm not letting you go after him alone." "Yes you are, I'm not letting you go, especially in your condition." "Oh shut up Riddick I'm not dying, I'm just pregnant." "Same difference to me" Jack chimes in "Don't you have some training to get to." Riddick says as he glares at Jack. Even though she couldn't see his eyes she could still feel them shooting daggers at her. She quickly gets up and runs in the house. Dayla stands up, "I wana go with you when you kill him Riddick." "No Dayla, I will handle it myself." He says finally with a 'this discussion is over so drop it' tone of voice.  
  
It didn't take long for Rita to go into her act. After dinner she asked Dayla to go to the corner store for ice cream while she and Jack stayed to clean the kitchen. They all exchanged knowing glances as Rita went straight for the phone. Riddick slid out the door making sure Rita didn't hear him go out with Dayla. The plan was simple, while Dayla was out Riddick wouldn't be too far from her lurking in shadows.  
  
As Dayla walks back from the corner store she feels uneasy. Not even that fact that Riddick was near could shake her fear. She knew that Ethan was near because she could almost smell him. She could never forget that smell, he smelled like sweat and booze. Suddenly she felt a hand tighten around her arm. Whipping around quickly she turned to see Ethan. Ethan stood at about 5'11" and almost 200 pounds, mostly all fat. He was sweating profusely and grinning so wide it looked like his face was about to pop. Dayla froze, she couldn't move or scream, all she knew right now was that horrible night when he forced himself on her. "Long time no see baby! You ready to come home and be a good girl?" Ethan rasps. He turns to drag her towards his car but before he can move he bumps into a big barrier. Ethan looks up to see a very pissed off Riddick. "I think you have something of mine" He growls "Hey fuck you man, this is my wife." Ethan spats. In one quick move Riddick punches Ethan in face causing him to double over in pain and his hands to fly to his nose. Turning to a dazed Dayla he says "Go home and help Jack with Rita. I'll be home in the morning." When she opened her mouth to protest he quickly stopped her "Go!" Startled, she quickly turned and went home. Riddick quickly turns back to a doubled over Ethan. "Oh I'm sorry man, you ok?" Riddick says in a fake sympathetic tone. He begins to drag Ethan by his broken nose "We need to get you home Mr. Phillips, we got a long night ahead of us." Ethan screams bloody murder as Riddick throws him in the car. 


	15. Ding Dong the witch is dead

Across the hall  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dayla rushes through the door to see Rita tired up to a chair and Jack sitting directly infront of her with shiv in her hand. Rita's eyes bug out when she sees Dayla. "Dayla!? Oh thank god you're here. Look at what Jack did to me, please help me!" Dayla rushes over to Jack "Why Jack?!" Dayla says in a scolding manner. Jack looks at her in amazed confusion and says "What?" "Why didn't you gag tha bitch? We might have nosy neighbors." Rita turns her head to Dayla in shock the whispers in a hurt manner "Dee dee?" Dayla rushes to Rita with duck tape and covers her mouth. "You don't call me that, the only person who can call me that is dead, and that's definitely not you."  
  
**MEANWHILE AT ETHAN'S HOUSE**  
  
Ethan is sprawled across a wall with spikes driven in both hands. At this point he has many cuts and welts from where Riddick has 'accidentally' pressed his shiv. Riddick sits down on the sofa to have a drink. Riddick has a smile that goes ear to ear as he sees the blood drain from his body. Drifting in and out of consciousness Ethan finally gets the strength to ask, "Who are you?" "Who am I? I'm your wife's fiancé, her baby's father, and your murderer for this evening" Ethan let's out a small whimper as Riddick gets up with his Shiv gleaming.  
  
Riddick didn't come out of the house until the wee hours of the day. He left Ethan in a heap, in his own blood. Getting home he sees Rita in the chair with a gag in her mouth and Jack sitting in the same chair as when Dayla first walked in. "Where's Dayla?" Riddick says as he walks over to Rita. Dayla comes running downstairs then jumps on Riddick. "I was worried sick you big fucker." Smiling he pulls her from his body. "It's not over yet baby. What are we gonna do with her?" Dayla shifts to look into Rita's terrified eyes "Take her to the basement. No one will here her scream." She scowls  
  
  
  
The basement is lit with a florescent flickering light. Rita sat in the middle with no bonds or gags, and crying. "Why are you doing this to me?" Rita sobs "Because you're a scandalous conniving greedy murderous bitch, and you deserve it." "Dayla please don't do this, you don't have to. Can you really get away with killing someone is the question." Rita bellows. This makes Riddick laugh, "Hell tha fuck yeah. It's tha story of my life." He yells in her face. Jack and Riddick begin to laugh together. Dayla gets up close to Rita "No Rita that's not the question. The question is 'If you can get away with killing someone, would you do it?" Dayla looks down as if she were thinking then she looks her in her eyes "Yes Rita, I would." Moving up slowly she turns to Riddick and Jack and says "gut this bitch and put her out by the trash." With this Dayla goes towards the basement stairs and walks up, all she can hear as she climbs is the screaming of Rita and it suddenly stopping when she finally gets to the door. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it and closed her eyes. As Rita slowly died in her agonizing hell, so did Dayla's pain and anger. Breathing deeply she slowly walks upstairs. Hours later when everyone has washed the blood and changed they all decided to go out and celebrate. 


	16. No regrets

Across the hall  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
**Two Years Later**  
  
Dayla sat in the baby's room rocking her new baby boy to sleep. He'd turned a month old only a day ago. As she slowly laid him in his crib, the door to the room slowly begins to open and Jack and Imam slowly walk in. Imam walks over to Dayla by the crib and gives her a light hug. Dayla remembers when she first met Imam.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was on her and Riddick's wedding day. She was about 5 months pregnant and starting to show. She had been feeling sick the whole week so Riddick and Jack made her stay in bed most of the time. The only thing she could do was picking out her dress, other than that Jack and Riddick were in charge of the wedding. Imam was going to be marrying them. As soon as he flew in he asked to see her, he said "I wana see tha cause for Mr. Riddick's happiness." He bellowed as he rushed the halls of the house. Riddick then tried to explain that Dayla had been in bed most of the week because she was sick. Riddick had 'forgotten' to mention that Dayla was pregnant so when he saw Dayla coming down stairs with her hand over her stomach, his smile soon faded. "I'm not sick, I'm just pregnant" Dayla said as she walked over to shake Imam's had. Almost reading his mind she went on to say "We're not getting married because of this" She says as she rubs her stomach "He proposed before I told him about it" Imam's smile reappeared as he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Dayla leaves the room so Imam and Jack can look at Ritchie Jr. Going downstairs to find Riddick and their daughter, she promptly finds them in a tickle fest in the backyard. The little girl is laughing so hard she can barely breathe. Finally as she finds the words she squeals, "Daddy, please, stop! I'm gonna pee!" With that Riddick quickly stops. Dayla laughs at this causing them to look up at her. Kissing her on the head Riddick scoots his daughter towards the house "C'mon, let's go see mommy. I'll race ya," He says breathlessly. She takes off and Riddick takes off behind her, making sure she wins. Her curly black hair bobbing everywhere as she scurries inside. Walking up to Dayla he slumps around the garden wall. "AAAWWWW what's wrong? Daddy getting old?" Dayla teases "No, daddy can't keep up with restless daughter." Pulling her into him he kisses her deeply. "How's my boy?" he asks "Asleep, finally. I don't know for how long though." Sitting in a nearby garden chair he sits her in his lap. "Five years ago did you ever expect you'd be doing this, I mean having a family and being a father?" she asks. Riddick pauses to contemplate his life. "Nope" He finally asks "Any regrets?" Without any hesitation his answer is simply "Nope." Then he turns to her and kisses her passionately. 


End file.
